


芦苇原上

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hinted Shaun/Desmond, I Really Hate How The Comics Go, Shaun Hastings-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 设定在漫画之后，没有明确的剧情，硬说的话就是肖恩找到了伊利亚，基本上写了一堆幻觉。（……）lof存档





	芦苇原上

> 他站在芦苇原上。
> 
> 青翠的芦苇叶子抚着他的手背，亲吻他的指尖。他闭上眼睛仰头朝向天空，它便开始下雨了。
> 
> 水流流过脸颊和双腿；雨水一寸一寸地吞没他。水打湿他的西服，毛衣吸了水之后变得沉重，拽着他下坠，于是他沉下去了。
> 
> 他在无尽的海水中吐息，一串串泡泡升起来，它们映着他颠倒过来的样子，头朝下脚朝上，好像是他想要扎进去似的。他逐渐窒息；但也不见得他有为活命挣扎上几下。

你为什么不挣扎？  
  


> 他一直沉到了最深的黑暗。
> 
> 黑暗是熟悉的东西，痛苦也是，它们从某种角度上说给了他不少安全感。算是他的舒适区。他自然而然地能在这地方活着，尽管确实没有了“呼吸”。
> 
> 这说法很奇怪，他想。
> 
> 他像一个没有骨头的人一样躺在黑暗中央，感谢水和重力。在这里他终于可以思考了，黑暗令人精神振奋，不得不说；要是他承认，他就会发现他多少找回了一点点状态，至少现在他想指出这个地方的密度问题。人的密度理论上跟水差不多，他要是死了这时候早该浮上去了，但是他没有，这还有点好笑。
> 
> 假如有人听的话，他会把这个笑点提出来。
> 
> 谁也不会让自己投身黑暗，所以没有人听，那他就不费劲逗笑他自己了。
> 
> 这就像深海，深海对他来说毫无吸引力，但至少能被什么包裹着。是被冰冷包裹着也可以。冰冷和温暖都只是一种感觉，感觉又不分三六九等，不是吗。
> 
> 他沉浸在无尽的冰冷和孤独中，正如他曾经沐浴过温暖，向往过拥抱。都是感觉罢了。
> 
> 他对他得到的一切感觉都一视同仁。
> 
> “跳舞吗？”一种感觉向他发问。
> 
> “什么舞呢？”他欣然接受，“我除了高中毕业舞会那会儿，还从没好好跳过。”
> 
> 那种感觉化成一具白骨：他这个时候意识到天旋地转。字面意义上的天旋地转，深海横着倒了一个90度，或者120度，总之把他整个人拧了过来，像颠倒一个摄像机的镜头。他穿着白西装，做工精致得令人心动的白西装，胸口靠近心脏的位置扣着一朵玫瑰，上世纪三十年代的音乐响起来，混着一种类似留声机的音效。白骨牵着他的手。
> 
> 他认得那舞曲。啊……啊啊……大概是这样的调子，婉转悠扬，像夜莺的歌声。
> 
> 他不知道什么是像样的跳舞。他从来不知道。所以没有什么手必须要放在哪里之类的规矩，他就在他的白骨来牵他的手时与它十指相扣，并惊讶于这是何等地令他快乐。他羞涩地抿着嘴微笑，光芒从他弯起的眼角溢出来；他贴近它。
> 
> 它只是一种感觉罢了，感觉不论好坏。他安心地搂着它的脖子，前额相抵，让它拥抱自己。他的心跳从未如此平稳。

你为什么这么冷静？  
  


> 它亲吻他的鼻梁和脸颊。他不顾一切地捧起它的脸，或者说它的骨头，凝视它空洞的眼窝。掌声响了起来，使舞曲的声音变得嘈杂，鼓励他“继续”“就这么做”——
> 
> 他被一根手指按住嘴唇。
> 
> 他希望他这时候脸上没有露出什么出卖人心的微表情，没有哪里抽了一下，没有哪里变得僵硬，他希望没有。那样太可悲了。他仍然微笑：“只这一次吗？”
> 
> 舞曲终了。那声音戛然而止，掌声也是。
> 
> “那好吧。”
> 
> 他放弃了尝试。
> 
> 他的表情，神态，站姿，一切的一切都体面得很。他得体地向它告别，但它连告别都不回应他，仿佛方才的快乐从没出现过，它也从没来过——它就像幽灵一样突然消失，他手指间的白骨变成什么都没有的缝隙。
> 
> 黑暗就是黑暗，黑暗里没有会播放他喜欢的老歌的留声机，没有怂恿他尝试什么事的观众，他也没有穿着白西装。
> 
> 但是有那根玫瑰。
> 
> 那根玫瑰还别在他自己衣服上，就在它应该在的靠近心脏的那个地方。
> 
> 你是从哪儿来的？他低头轻轻触碰它的花瓣，碰到它的热量和搏动。
> 
> 如果不是热量太低，像那种曾经烧得很烫但在冷天气里放了太久降到室温、但又还有一点热量让它与非直饮水区分开来的水，他搞不好会把这朵花当成一颗真的心脏。
> 
> 虽然对花本身没有偏爱，但玫瑰被人为赋予的文学意义他还是很喜欢的。他轻轻拨弄着不知道从哪儿冒出来、也不知道为什么没有消失的玫瑰，在黑暗中漫无目的地行走。
> 
> 多少还是有一点想找到刚才的白骨的……他想。如果刚才表现得再体面一点，说不定它就不会走了。如果刚才是他先开口邀请它，如果刚才他不那么沉浸于那份快乐、而是再多体贴一点……
> 
> 微光使他停住脚步。
> 
> 前面的微光里，一只夜莺正垂着翅膀。
> 
> “无论如何，它都不会再回来了。”夜莺说。
> 
> 他有些好奇。那只夜莺——或者其实应该说是一个人，他长着一对夜莺的翅膀，翅膀和他的衣服一样都是浅灰褐色，看起来足够像一只夜莺——他长着一张和他一样的脸。
> 
> 夜莺觉得奇怪，他也觉得奇怪。
> 
> “你不害怕吗？”

你不害怕吗？  
  
  


> 他耸耸肩。他和那只夜莺中的某一个耸了耸肩，“我应该害怕你吗？”

  
  


我应该害怕你吗？  
  
  


> 夜莺看着他胸口的玫瑰，他看着夜莺的翅膀。
> 
> 这其实有点奇怪。在感觉到这一幕有着怎么样的画面美之前他就先想起了这一幕的文学比喻来源。喻体过于熟悉，以至于他脑海里冒出来的第一句话是它本体的注释，上标加尾注的排版，而不是如何欣赏这一幕的美。
> 
> “你在呼吸吗？”夜莺展开他的翅膀。
> 
> “我不认为我在。你呢？”
> 
> “嗯哼，”长着翅膀的人抬头，让微光笼罩自己，态度模糊地叉腰叹气，“这是唯一能让我呼吸的东西。”
> 
> 他伸手触碰光，仿佛光有实体。“这光是从哪儿来的？”
> 
> “别人给我的。”
> 
> 这话让他震惊。“不是你自己的？”
> 
> “我哪有那个运气，”夜莺讥笑道，“我只不过是一个战术支援。”
> 
> 夜莺扇起翅膀，甩出一阵光亮的气流；他惊讶于气流居然有颜色。他站在原地，看着夜莺搅动翅膀，让白色的气流拔地而起，盘旋而上，颠覆黑暗，直到整个世界都变成光亮的。
> 
> 他的脚下是芦苇原。
> 
> 夜莺不再动了，身上还笼罩着一层微光。他稍稍迟疑道：“我还是没觉得可以呼吸？”
> 
> “因为你不可以。你在黑暗中不可以，离开了黑暗也不可以。”
> 
> 夜莺手上出现了一把袖剑。那是一把精致的袖剑，剑身上雕刻着文艺复兴时代的花纹，它弹出来时回荡着佛罗伦萨的声音。
> 
> “这光明不是你的。不是你创造的，它就不是你的。”夜莺把袖剑从手臂上摘下来，“以前不是，以后也不会是。”
> 
> 他耸耸肩。“反正我喜欢暗一点。”
> 
> “你说得对。黑暗总是更安全。”
> 
> 夜莺帮他把袖剑戴到他手臂上，他低头看着那武器。那武器变成了一个梦，一份没有送出去便收回来的礼物，变成两根纤细的刃片。戴上它以后他活动了一下手腕，抬起头。
> 
> 这片芦苇原长在一个牢笼里，视野尽头就是牢笼的栏杆，栏杆是白骨做的。白骨像人世各处文明里共同流传的那些支撑天空的高大巨柱，沉默伫立在他的芦苇原上，又遥远得无从触及。
> 
> 垂着翅膀的夜莺从来没有飞出去，而是站在他面前，转身背过去。
> 
> 他就像事先知道剧本一样叹了口气，把袖剑刺进他的翅膀里。
> 
> 血流出来，染红浅灰褐色的羽毛，也沿着他的手臂流及心脏上长出来的玫瑰。它变得更好看了一点；他低头望着它，纵容了它的绽放。他的翅膀变得鲜血淋漓，残破不堪。
> 
> 被血打湿的羽毛逐渐下落，消失在及腿高的茂盛芦苇丛中。
> 
> 差不多了，他一边在那对翅膀上划出深深的口子，一边评估它的状况：它血肉模糊，只剩骨头还连着身体，把那里的肉筋割断就能完全毁掉它。他也把自己搞得浑身都是血，站在无法呼吸的光明里，倒是心脏上那朵花开得还不错。它喝饱了养分。
> 
> 于是他开口：“我觉得差不多了？”
> 
> “那就这样吧。”
> 
> 夜莺垂下他伤痕累累的翅膀。
> 
> “现在你感觉怎样？”他关切地问道。夜莺只是又耸了耸肩：“喘气顺畅多了。谢谢。”
> 
> 他就试着礼貌地报以微笑，把那朵花展示给他看。夜莺亲吻了它的花瓣。
> 
> 随后夜莺便像白骨一样离开了，留他一个人待在阳光灿烂的芦苇原上。
> 
> 他还是不呼吸，感觉寒冷，即使这个牢笼应该让他感觉温暖。他在芦苇草海上坐下。
> 
> 风吹动芦苇，掀起层层叠叠的草浪，他躺下来。
> 
> 玫瑰长高了。
> 
> 玫瑰从他躺着的高度开始，一直向上生长，一直向上生长，枝条啪、啪、噼啪地抽高，分出叶子，以某种未被人类定名的完美数学方式一个螺旋一个螺旋地长出尖刺，直直地冲向芦苇原之上明媚的天幕，抵达囚禁夜莺的白骨牢笼的顶端。
> 
> 玫瑰在太阳旁边绽放，它的花瓣上纤细的纹路像人的心脏密布的肌肉纤维和血管。它的根处没有人，只有一片芦苇原。
> 
> 装着玫瑰的牢笼被提起来，摆放在玻璃橱窗前。
> 
> 玻璃橱窗前趴着一个孩子。那孩子会先欣赏那朵花的美，然后或许过了一段时间会想那朵花的泥土一定很肥沃，足以支撑它一直如此鲜红。
> 
> 他只能在很久很久之后才意识到，买下它之后，他手上提着的是什么。
> 
> 他不会意识到那东西坚不可破。因为它本来就坚不可破。

这个孩子坐在他面前。他坐在一条公园长椅上。

“你如果不害怕我，那你想要什么？抓走我吗？”

街上人来人往。

一辆红色的观光巴士开过去。

卖煎饼、热狗、咖啡、冰激凌甜筒的早餐车从早开张到晚，一个厨子在给拉着孩子的母亲递甜筒。

一个米奇头像的气球飘过来，它的绳子缠住树枝，于是它悬停在树的上空。

“我怎么回答都无法改变你没有多少安全感的事实，对吗？”

这孩子眨了眨眼。

他像揣着口袋的迈克尔·柯里昂，只不过肖恩畏惧的不是枪。肖恩跪立在他面前，对他能够、及已经给自己造成的伤害视若无睹。

“事实上你回答得还行，”他使那些幻觉暂停，“很少有人对我这么诚实了。”

肖恩翘起嘴角，露出一个虚弱的微笑。“假以时日，你会发现诚实是我最大的缺点。”

“但我有条件。我不喜欢圣殿也不喜欢刺客。至少是现在。你要让我离他们远远的。”

王，神，锁链。一个14岁的孩子给一个他素未谋面或许尚且抱有怨恨的父亲的遗产签上名字。

“好。”那遗产如此发声。

“我也不喜欢你。……至少是现在。还有你的那些道德绑架，都拿开点。”

“嗯哼。”

“你要让我脑子里的声音消失掉。”

“我会的。”

他撅起嘴。

这太顺利，以至于一点都不像真的；他让他手里的器物产生更强更过激的幻境，做出半个千年旧神半个少年男孩所能做到的任性肆虐的极致，但是肖恩不为所动。可能有点颤抖，不过也就那样了，他一直凝视着他，不进不退。平心而论，他是要比其他人有礼貌一些。

肖恩没有恳求他的饶恕，也没有嚷嚷着要夺走他的武器。的确没有，一次都没有，一个字都没说，提都没提起来。就算是看在他所谓父亲的份上这也足够了，何况他的辞令无非自称那个父亲的“朋友”而已。

他又一次停止神器的运作。搞清楚这家伙来意的事可以下次再说。

“我想喝星冰乐。”男孩宣布。

“那么我该在杯子上写什么？”

“伊利亚。”

他把揣在口袋里按着钻石的手拿出来，递给肖恩。


End file.
